Memories of the Trio
by imaani.m
Summary: Merry Christmas Eli! The Trio came together in the wonderful world of the Convergence. I've gathered a few snapshots of the early days of the Trio, and how they came to be.


Credit: The Convergence Roleplay. Check out the forum!

* * *

Tris Prior, Ginny Weasley and Thomas were pulled from different worlds into the Comvergence. Was it just coincidence that they met to become best friends and form the most loveable, fun, caring, somehow stupidly brilliant trio of friends?

Eli, you're wonderful, so I put together a load of early memories of the Trio, of how they came to be, for whenever you need a little cheering up. Because we both know the Trio always makes us smile.

I hope you enjoy, and have a great great great Christmas, because you deserve it! Xx

 **Tris and Ginny's first meeting**

(Tris) Her mind spinning with eagerness, an inquisitive Ginny rose from her crossed-legged position on the ground beneath a shading tree and walked over to a girl who was also alone. Baring a slight smile, she sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Ginny. What's your name?" Her eyes locked onto a dagger the girl was spinning in her hands.

(Ginny) Tris looked up at the girl in front of her, long ginger hair swinging wildly from her head. She was put off by her abruptness. "Tris." She stated methodically, taking her gaze off the girl and not looking back. "Any reason you're speaking to me?" She added, stabbing her dagger into the ground.

(Tris) Ginny's smile slowly faded. There was obviously something more important on this girls' mind, but something tells her this isn't the time to ask. She brushed her hair behind her ear quickly - something about Tris sent shivers down her spine. The thing was though, there wasn't a reason she came to speak. Not a valid enough one anyway, especially not for Tris. Obviously. "Um... Just confused, mostly, I guess. And bored. Aren't you?" The thing that slipped out of her mouth next was definitely a bad move, "You look it." It came out as a mumble, but Ginny was sure the girl would've heard. She immediately felt her face burn as she bit her lip, awaiting a negative response.

(Ginny) "Just got here then?" Tris snapped. Watching, slightly amused, as the girl panicked in front of her. "And yes, I am bored. I also happen to be talking to you." She smirked, slightly cruelly. Tris lifted her knife again, flicking it around skilfully. "Raise your voice by the way sweetie. I can hear you even if you mutter, I'd just rather save my hearing."

(Tris) Ginny frowned once again. This time she was irritated for letting herself get all flustered, and letting Tris get amsued by this. She grit her teeth, but chose to stay calm. "Yeah." She replied through a huff. "And sorry, is this better?" Slightly sarcastic, and the volume turned up a notch.

(Ginny) Tris watched the girl, wondering if she had pushed Ginny too far, people had done it to her many a time. "Drop the attitude." Tris snarled. "You don't want to become like me." She added, glaring the other girl down as she leant back against a tree, giving another amused and slightly mocking smile.

(Tris) Ginny scoffed slightly. No, I don't, she thought, but hid that emotion from her mask which was her face. She decided to change the subject a little. "Where are you from?" She watched a glaring Tris lean against a tree, dismissing the mock-smile.

 **Tris and Ginny's first sign of friendship**

(Tris) Ginny sighed with relief. "I thought you weren't gonna come back," she said, tapping her drink. "I'm really sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. I can't imagine how hard it is for you." She gave her a sympathetic look and slid the fries to Tris. "Here."

(Ginny) Moodily Tris began to eat the food, looking at Ginny. She couldn't help like feeling she was acting like a spoiled child, making Ginny feel bad. She didn't particular want to speak so instead just placed the dagger down, showing it as a sign she was feeling less defensive. She slid the dagger over to Ginny's side of the table to get it away from her. "Take it away." She mumbled.

(Tris) Ginny took the knife and tucked it in to her bag. "There," she looked up at Tris, "Tris. You don't need to look guilty. Look, I think you need some time alone. How about after this, we go to our own houses for a few hours, give you some time to do whatever you want and take your mind off... Everything. Then tonight we have a girly night in at mine?"

(Ginny) Tris nodded. "Time alone would be good." She mumbled. "But not for too long." She added almost silently. She looked up towards Ginny with a ghost of a kind look in her eyes. "Girly night...sounds good?" She said, questioning. "I've never had one of those." She quickly admitted.

(Tris) Ginny smiled, seeing the emptiness in Tris's eyes. "It's just where we have fun. As in, watch movies, play games, eat party food... I think it would cheer you up." She was glad about Tris's honesty, but knew it wouldn't hurt for her to do something fun for once.

(Ginny) "Yeah, I would like to do that." She said blankly. "Just give me some...time first please." She added, moving to stand up from the table. "I'll see you later?" She asked, assuming that Ginny wanted to stay eating for longer.

 **Beatrice and Thomas's first meeting**

(Tris) Thomas woke up with a shock. His eyes squinted at the brightness of the snow, and he held a hand to shield his face for a moment. When he finally got himself back together; he had one though in his mind. This isn't the Hunger Games. Although it wasn't such a bad thing. At least now he wouldn't have to be fighting other people to the death. Still, though, waking up in strange worlds was never a good sign, either. He stood up and looked around cautiously. He was on a mountain, that was for sure. And it was freezing cold. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the lower altitude, the warmer. So he began to trudge down the mountain in search for something.

(Thomas) Beatrice sat at the bottom of the mountain muttering about how it was cold and that she was bored. The woodland stretched out in front of her and she was about to enter when she heard the sound of walking coming from behind her. She turned around to see a young man walking down the mountain. "Great," she muttered. "Another one."

(Tris) Thomas followed the sound of mumbling. Soon a girl came in to view, and she didn't exactly look very pleased. "Another what?"

(Thomas) Beatrice sighed. "Another person who doesn't know here they are." She snapped. "No, i don't know where we are. No, it's not a games arena and no it's not Panem."

(Tris) "Yeah, I can tell. It looks stranger than Panem." He studied her for a moment. "Which district are you from?"

(Thomas) "Seven." Beatrice said coldly. "You look like a career." She added, rolling her eyes.

(Tris) "Seven." He mumbled. "Yeah, I am. How could you tell?" He went over to a stone and kicked it.

(Thomas) "I have like a sixth sense for cocky child killing idiots." She said with a smirk. "You been in the games or what?"

(Tris) He stared at her. "You also have like very little care when you open your mouth to speak." He shot back, narrowing his eyes. "And if you didn't notice, it's kill or be killed. We don't have a choice." He paused, "and no. I was just about to enter one."

 **Beatrice and Thomas bonding times**

(Thomas) Beatrice stopped, turning around with a sigh. "What is it Thomas?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

(Tris) "Well, I'm not staying back there," he said flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

(Thomas) She rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you want to come with me?" She asked dryly, throwing her hands into the air when she turned around. "Fine, join the party, don't bother me."

(Tris) He raised a brow. "Um, okay. Thanks, I guess." He grinned. "What party?"

(Thomas) Beatrice let out a low growl of annoyance. "It's a saying." She muttered, walking ahead of the young man and hardly looking at him, but she knew he was grinning. "What are you smiling about?" She demanded sharply.

(Tris) "You make me laugh." He said, still grinning. He caught up with her. "Got your cocky career guy repellent on?"

(Thomas) "Yes," She said in a cold tone. "And it's clearly not working." She snapped, looking at the close proxemity between them. "Back off." She spat, heading towards the edge of the forest.

(Tris) "Why should I?" He said back with a smirk. He moved in closer. "Boo." He whispered in her ear sarcastically.

(Thomas) She shoved him away, hiding how uncomfortable she felt. "You are so lucky I haven't killed you yet." She sneered, walking out from the cover of the forest.

(Tris) He continued to followed her, laughing. "Sorry, Beatrice."

(Thomas) "You should be." She muttered, walking towards the area when she had seen the cabins the day before.

(Tris) Thomas jogged after her. "Wait, I was joking. I didn't actually do anything." He didnt stop grinning though.

(Thomas) Beatrice sighed. "Leave it." She muttered. "Please just give me some space." She added under her breath.

(Tris) "Why?" He asked, looking around at the cabins. "Is your Mom around or something?"

(Thomas) "You really are oblivious, aren't you?" She snapped. "I don't like how close you are to me, it's making me uncomfortable." She explained sharply. "You remind me of someone." She murmered.

* * *

(Thomas) "There's a cafe." She explained shortly. "I'm sure there will be a supermarket or something as well but I haven't been arsed to look yet." She added with a shrug, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along when she noticed him stopping, she wasn't in the mood.

(Tris) He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but it was obviously too late. He found himself being pulled away by Tris. He grinned. "Beatrice, careful. You don't want anyone to see us and get the wrong idea."

(Thomas) She stopped suddenly, spinning around to face him with a mortified and furious look on her face. It took her a few seconds before a smirk grew on her face and she yanked his hand up. "That's why I'm holding your wrist sunshine." She said. "And not your hand."

(Tris) He looked at her and laughed a little. "Yeah, well, still. I'm sure they'd expect you to be one of those angry girlfriends anyway." He smirked.

(Thomas) She dropped his arm from her grasp. "Yeah," she hissed. "They probably understand when they saw I was going out with a dumbass like you." She snarled, turning around and storming towards the cafe.

(Tris) "Your so sweet." He said sarcastically through a chuckle, pulling his hand back to his side. "This the place?" He asked, pointing to a cafe they were approaching.

(Thomas) "No." She said with a roll of her eyes. "This is where I'm going to kill you." She snapped, shoving through the door of the cafe and not bothering to hold it open for Thomas so she could grab herself a glass of water and sit down on a table towards the back.

(Tris) He walked in after her, just about slipping through the door without having to re open it. He looked around, surprised at how normal it looked. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it didn't look like district one. More like district four-ish. Or seven. He spotted Tris and slipped into the seat next to her. "Water?" A grin crept it's way back onto his face.

(Thomas) Beatrice looked up at him with a dark look, she was angry, angrier than before. "Yes, water." She snapped. "It's a liquid, you drink it when you're thirsty." She hissed. "You really are proving my concept that careers have one brain cell between them." She added, huffing.

(Tris) He looked at her, his hands on his knees. "And I'm not supposed to believe the other districts have tempers like pitbull terriors?" He stood up and started making himself a coffee. "I'm only joking around," he spoke over his shoulder.

(Thomas) "Well don't." Beatrice muttered, slouching in her seat and kicking her feet against his chair when he stood up and left to get a drink. "It's not that hard to see that I'm not a joking person."

(Tris) "Okay." He said, sitting back down with his coffee. He tried not to look irritated when she did that to his seat. "Isn't there anything else I can call you? Beatrice is a little... Long." He took a sip of his drink.

(Thomas) She shook her head. "The Capitol calls me Tris." She spat out the name. "It's disgusting." She added. "And Loki calls me brat." She explained. "You call me Brat or Beatrice, take your pick."

(Tris) He raised a brow, and looked at her. "Tris sounded good. But out of the two, I'm definately going with Beatrice." He paused and smiled, amused, "Brat? How did that happen?" He put his arms on the table.

(Thomas) Beatrice sighed. "He doesn't like me," she said. "I call him idiot, he calls me brat, it's a mutual thing." She tried to explain, she didn't find it insulting in any way, she did the same to Loki. "You can call me Tris when we're alone." She mumbled. "Beatrice around anyone else."

(Tris) He nodded, acting like what she was saying was completely normal. "When would we ever be alone?" He asked her with a stupid smirk, going for his coffee again.

You (Thomas) She glared at him from across the table. "Shut it." She snarled. "We are alone right now if you hadn't noticed," she snapped, gesturing to the room around him. "You can't call me Tris." She added, changing her mind at his cocky attitude.

 **The real Thomas and Tris meet**

(Tris) Thomas was sat outside his cabin, on the steps of porch. His head in his hands, he stared ahead in thought. The memories he'd just recieved were wierd and he had to think.

(Thomas) Tris saw the boy, recognising him from both her own memories and Beatrice's. She walked over silently, leaning against the barrier for the porch and looked down at him. "Everything okay?" She asked lightly, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

(Tris) He looked up at her, instantly recognising the face. "Yeah." He said, looking ahead again. "Uh, did you get the memories?"

(Thomas) "Of course I did." Tris responded, moving to sit down next to him. "It's odd," she started. "I can see her life, but hardly anything about how it made her feel, it's like being disconnected from your own life." She said with a frown.

(Tris) He glanced at her, not knowing how to respond: just a face full of thought. "Our doubles were like best friends." He finally managed.

(Thomas) Tris nodded, noticing he was struggling with all the new information just like she had been the day before. "I think they knew they were going to leave." She tried to comfort. "Beatrice did at least."

(Tris) "So did Thomas." He said quickly. "This shuck world. It separated them." He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at her, feeling an odd feeling that they were friends or something. "Do I call you Beatrice?"

(Thomas) Tris shook her head. "No, I'm just Tris." She responded, smiling comfortingly. "Do you reckon that he's going to do it." She muttered, resting her head in her hands. "Is he going to die in the games to see her?" She couldn't help feeling odd when she tried to understand how Beatrice had felt and couldn't.

(Tris) He thought for a moment, recalling the memory of when he told her that. "Probably." He said after a while, glancing at her briefly before looking down. "He said he would. And if he's anything like me, he'd stick to that." He gave a small smile back to Tris.

(Thomas) Tris sighed. "I wish there was some way we could find out.' She said with a frown, looking up at him to return the smile. "Does this make us friends?" She asked, scrunching her face a little as she thought. She supposed it must do, since they both now had the memories of their doubles. "I feel like we should be, for them more than us."

(Tris) He nodded. "Yeah. We should be, Tris." He said, followed by a small laugh

(Thomas) Tris smiled, soon bursting into fits of giggles herself at the weird situation the world had forced them into. "Friends." She confirmed with a smile. "What do friends usually do then, I'm not really good in this field." She added, still laughing.

 **Thomas and Tris at the top of the tree**

(Thomas) Standing at the top, Tris grinned. "Whooo!" She screamed, her voice echoing around them loudly. "This is so amazing." She said, turning her head slightly to see the town centre looking like a play set far below them. "I love heights." She added, but even she couldn't help but feel a little wobbly when she looked straight down at the sheer drop.

(Tris) He smiled, calling out loudly after her and hearing the echoes. "It is." He said, peering around and spotting his cabin. "It's a great view." He added as he glanced over at her. "How long do you wanna stay up here?" He asked, his body mimicking her slight doubt at being so high up. But it was nice, and deep down he wanted to stay up there with her. He suddenly remembered Zoe and his stomach twisted a little.

 **Tris introduces the Trio**

(Tris) Thomas headed up Tris's porch to check on her. He took a hand out of his pocket so he could knock on the door.

Ginny stood to her feet to move when the door went. "Oh, I'll get it." She said, heading to the door. She opened it to see a boy she'd never met before.

"Uh, hey. Is Tris here?" Thomas asked the ginger. Ginny nodded and took him through to the living room.

(Ginny/Thomas) Tris looked up at the noise, smiling softly when she saw Thomas, pushing herself upright slowly. "Hey cuddles.' She said, hugging him carefully so not to hurt her wounds before backing off to lie down again. "Ginny, this is Thomas, Thomas this is Ginny." She introduced them to each other.

(Tris) Thomas smiled, walking over to Tris and kneeling beside her, hugging her back. "Hey, Queen Tris." He stood bak up to give her space. "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny moved over to the opposite sofa and sat down. "Hey, Thomas. You should probably sit here."

Thomas nodded and moved to sit by Ginny. He looked over at Tris. "So, how are you? What happened. Shit, Tris. I've been so worried."

(Ginny/Thomas) Tris smiled softly. "I'm okay, no demons inside my head." She replied. "Janis had to cauterise the wound on my stomach with her lightsabre." She explained, briefly showing them the burnt skin. "And just banaged the other wounds."

(Tris) Thomas nodded slowly as she spoke, leaning forward a little and studying the wounds. "Woah. I feel really sorry for you, Tris. You're always getting hurt like this." He stated.

Ginny nodded. "That's what I thought. I never get this much trouble."

"Oh, you mean Janis - you're girlfriend, right? That's nice of her." Thomas said, standing to his feet again. "Does anyone want something to drink?"

"Fine. I'll have a tea." Ginny said with a nod.

Hope you enjoyed reading them! Merry Christmas!

~Imaan xx


End file.
